Butterflies Part 5
by Kksaunt1
Summary: I hope you all enjoy this chapter...and the direction I am heading...looking forward to your comments and reviews!


Elizabeth loved nights spent at home, curled up on the couch, with the man she loved sitting next to her. Just being there and talking about their day or planning details of their wedding, or saying nothing at all. Jack could convey what he was feeling with just a look or a touch . He was really good at that. It gave her goosebumps every time. He teased her that she was reading his mind when she guessed right, but really she just watched closely and paid attention. Like right now, she was leaning against his shoulder and reading a book. He was trying to get her attention by stroking the palm of her hand with his fingertips, back and forth. She was making him think she was ignoring him just to see what he would do next, but really it was driving her batty.

It wasn't having the effect he wanted. She just kept reading that book she had read a hundred times. So he tried something else. "Honey. I think I want to wait until next year to get married."

"Mmhmm," she agreed while pretending to read.

"I just think we should make sure we don't rush into things. So next year would give me time to finish the house."

"Ok, sweetie. Whatever you want," she said as she snuggled a little closer.

"I think we should invite Charles to the wedding. Maybe you were too hard on him."

"Sure. Sounds good," she said while turning the page..trying not to smile, wondering what he was going to say next.

"Elizabeth, I think I have some unresolved feelings for Faith. I thought I was over…"

"WHAT?! I knew it. I can't even believe you denied it Jack.," she said as she slammed her book shut and got up from the couch.

Jack burst out laughing. He knew that would get her attention.

"Jack Thornton! Why are you laughing? That's not funny at all!"

"It's actually very funny. It got your attention and that's exactly what I wanted. Now come back here and sit by me," he said as grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him on the couch.

She sat there next to him not speaking for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. Then she started laughing too. "Ok it was kind of funny. I was wondering what you were going to say next to get my attention."

"You heard me the whole time? I thought you were more interested in your book than paying attention to me."

"Are you kidding? I wasn't even reading. That thing you do with your fingertips and my palm...Oh my goodness. That drives me crazy. I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. And, Jack, you will always take precedence over a book," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and settled back in his arms.

The next morning Jack walked into Abigail's to meet Elizabeth for breakfast. She was sitting there at the kitchen table drinking her coffee, looking beautiful as always. "Hey there Sweetheart. Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm starving! Abigail has been so busy though. Maybe we should help ourselves." Elizabeth started to get up but Jack stopped her.

"What would you like to eat? I will cook for us."

"Hmm. Pancakes maybe?" After a moment she asked, "Want me to help?" she asked as she got up and walked up behind Jack at the counter. She wrapped her one arm around his waist from behind while using her other hand to help him pour ingredients or stir, but instead of actually making something edible, they were both so distracted that they tipped the bowl over.

" Oops. I'm thinking that maybe I will let you do it," she said while laughing at the mess they just made.

"Probably a good idea. What happened in here, you two?" Abigail asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Jack was making us breakfast but he's pretty messy when he cooks. Probably good I found that out before we got married, right Abigail?" she said with a wink.

"Very funny!" Jack said as he threw a wet rag at Elizabeth and then started chasing her around the kitchen and into the parlor.

Abigail laughed at them and shook her head as they continued chasing each other around and then left the room to help some customers that had just walked in.

"Caught ya!" Jack said as he grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and pulled her close.

"Yes you did. And you'll never lose me, Constable," she said as wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're stuck with me forever."

"That's good," he mumbled as he kissed her. "I think I'll like being stuck with you."

A little while later, they were finishing up the pancakes Jack made and Elizabeth said,

"Sweetie? Do you want to come to Hamilton with me to Violas wedding? It's next week. I know it's short notice but that's my fault. I kept putting off telling you because I know how you feel about Hamilton. "

"As much as I would like to go with you, if I am going to take leave for our honeymoon, I can't take anymore time off before then."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense. I really don't want to face Charles and my family by myself but I've done it before so I'm sure it will be fine," she said in a nervous tone. "Oh and I am going to be leaving on the stage tomorrow, so I can get there to have one last fitting for my bridesmaid dress."

"Tomorrow? That's really soon. Maybe you should take someone with you so you aren't alone the whole trip."

"The only person I wanted with me just turned me down, so who would you suggest?" she asked as she put her hand on his arm and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know but I don't like the idea of you traveling so far alone."

"Don't worry, Jack. I've done it before. Of course the stage coach got robbed and all my belongings were stolen, and my money…but what are the chances of that happening twice? At least I wasn't kidnapped or anything."

"Ok that's it. I'm going with you. I need to go see Bill and send a telegram to Headquarters to request time off," he said as he kissed her quickly and ran out the door. She smiled.

"Two can play at your game, Jack," she said quietly when she realized her little ploy had worked.

The Mounties gave Jack time off to go to Hamilton and their Honeymoon because he was such a huge help with their last investigation. So Jack and Elizabeth caught the stage the next day. The full day ride in the stage was always long and bumpy but this time especially because it was packed with passengers. There was a crying two year old and his parents and an elderly woman in addition to Jack and Elizabeth. Needless to say, by the time they got to the train station to finish their journey to Hamilton, everyone was on edge and grumpy and couldn't wait for peace and quiet. As Jack walked Elizabeth to her first class compartment, courtesy of William Thatcher, he realized once again how much he didn't belong in this world. But he would deal with it for the woman he loved. They found the compartment and walked in the door. There was a washroom off the living area and on the other wall a door leading to the bedroom. It was the fanciest train car Jack had ever seen. The couch and chair looked so comfortable, he wanted to just curl up and go to sleep. But his seat was in coach. He kissed her cheek and started to leave but she stopped him.

"Where are you going, Jack?"

"To my seat. I am exhausted. I'll see you in the morning, Honey."

"Jack, you are staying with me."

"Elizabeth, as wonderful as that sounds, I don't think propriety or your Father would allow me to stay here with you."

"Actually it was Father's idea. He heard you were coming with me and decided to refund your ticket and let you ride with me. The couch is really comfortable and I will sleep in the bedroom. So no issues with propriety."

"Wow, I guess the congratulations in the telegram he sent you were heartfelt after all. Maybe this won't be so bad of a trip."

"I'm going to go freshen up a bit. I will be out in a couple minutes."

"Ok, sounds good," Jack said with a yawn.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth came out of the washroom and found her handsome Mountie had fallen asleep on the couch with his boots on, snuggling a pillow. She looked at him for a moment. He was unbelievably handsome, even asleep. She caught herself secretly wishing he was holding her in his arms instead of that pillow. Elizabeth chuckled at herself as she removed his boots, covered him with a blanket and turned down a few of the lamps. "All in good time, all in good time," she told herself. Then she got out her journal from her suitcase and began to write. A little while later, she could barely keep her own eyes open so she shut off the rest of the lights and turned in.

The next morning Jack got up and went to the dining car to get some breakfast for Elizabeth.

When he got back, she was just coming out of the washroom. She obviously thought he wouldn't be back for awhile because she still had her nightgown on.

"Jack! Oh. I thought you were…I mean you were up…so I… oh nevermind," she said as she blushed bright red.

"It's ok Elizabeth. It's just a nightgown. Besides you look pretty cute standing there with your hair in a braid and all."

"Thank you, but I am going to get dressed now."

"You don't have to on my account. Although the other passengers on the train might not feel the same way I do about it." He had that smirk on his face that showcased his dimples and that gave her instant butterflies.

"Yes, Constable. You've made yourself clear. I look cute. Got it.," she said as she walked to her room and shut the door. "Little does he know what that smile does to me," she thought. "Maybe some day I will tell him."

The next day and a half went smoothly..and then they pulled into Hamilton. Elizabeth's stomach dropped as she saw him standing on the sidewalk. Tall, dark with a hat and expensive suit. "Why did he, of all people, have to be the one to pick us up?"


End file.
